Girl Meets Love and Cyberbully
by Animalover48
Summary: Maya Hart had everything she wanted, a loving mother, a wonderful father figure, and great friends. Until her online life came crashing down, she starts to get cyber bullied on how she doesn't deserve to be loved or have friends. Can her friends and love interest help her before its too late? This story will have Joshaya and Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I haven't seen many fanfiction on Maya getting cyber bullied, so I thought I would write one. Hope you like it. I am also bummed that Josh won't be legacy so we have to wait until season 3 to find out how he feels about Maya.**

Maya's POV

I am sitting on my computer just browsing through Facebook before I go to pick up Riley for school. We have been best friends forever and honestly, I couldn't have found a better best friend than her. Even though she is goofy, weird, and a little bit awkward, I still love her as a sister I never had; I look at the clock and saw it is already 7:15. I close my laptop, grab my backpack, and head down to Riley's house. As soon as I arrive, I call from the intercom, "its Maya!" Riley replies, "Come on up!" I ride on the elevator and barge into the apartment.

"What up, weirdos!" I greet.

"Maya, we are having scrambled eggs." Mrs. Matthews says.

"No thank you."

"Oh, I wasn't asking."

I smile and dig into the eggs and we all talk about random stuff until a person who always get excited to see, barges into the apartment.

"Hey guys." Joshua Matthews announces.

"Uncle Boing!" I yell running into his arms.

"Alright Maya, let go of my uncle." Riley says pulling me away.

"It's great to see you Uncle Josh." Riley tells him and hugs him.

"My brother!" Mr. Matthews greets.

"My brother!" Josh greets back and they hug.

"What are doing here?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"Well, since I am at NYU. Thought I would drop by to see my brother and his family. Is that wrong?"

"No, of course not. You're always welcome here." Mrs. Matthews cuts in.

"Omg Maya, we are going to be late for school. Come on." Riley announces grabbing my hand.

"But uncle boing is here. Can we stay a little longer?" I beg.

"Maya I thought I explain this before. I am too old for you." Josh reminds.

"But, it's only three years. Can't you give us a chance?" I try to convince.

"Sorry, it can't happen." Josh says and runs out of the apartment.

"Come on Maya, it's already 7:45." Riley proposes as she pulls me out of the apartment.

Josh's POV

I run as fast as I can out of my brother's apartment. I couldn't reject Maya again because to be honest, I actually do really like her a lot. I only keep rejecting her because of the age difference. I mean it would be weird if we do date and people asks what college my girlfriend goes to, I will have to say no she is still in middle school. Hopefully, once she is a senior than we can date but until then, she and I will have to wait. Man, I can't believe I actually like my niece's best friend, it feels so weird. I also enjoy it when she jumps onto my back or runs into my arms, I pretend it bothers me but I actually really like it because it's so adorable. I end running back to the subway and going back to college, I have to get ready for class anyways so it's a win win for everyone.

Maya's POV

We got to school, five minutes before class starts. We go to our lockers and grab our books for Mr. Matthews' class.

"Isn't today great!" Riley says as she closes her locker and smiles.

"You think every day is great Riles." I reply a little annoyed.

"Well, you should live every day to its fullest because you will never get this day back."

"Whatever."

"Hey Princess." Lucas greets as he walks up to Riley and kisses her.

"Hey Maddog." Riley welcomes as her face turns red.

"Ugh sweetie and huckleberry, please no PDA." I plead with a little disgusted.

"Sorry peaches." Riley apologizes

Riley and Lucas have been together for almost three in a half months. Ever since New Year's when Farkle announced to everybody that Riley still loves Lucas. It took him a couple of weeks before he picked Riley and honestly I am happy he picked her. Not just because I want her to be happy, but also because I realized that I only thought I liked Lucas. It was just a substitution for Josh, he is the one I really like but it's just sad that he doesn't want to date me due to the age difference. Finally, the bell rang and we all walk into Mr. Matthew's class. After we all settle down, Mr. Matthews came in and he began our lesson for the day.

"So we are finally going to learn about Belgium." Mr. Matthews began.

"Actually dad. I have a question." Riley interrupts.

"What's that sweetheart?"

"What is love? Are you ever too young to feel it?"

"Oh, that's a great question." Mr. Matthews says erasing Belgium.

"Love can be define in many ways. Usually love means that you always try to make that person you love happy. Even if it means you have to sacrifice your own happiness; sometimes the world will present you with opportunities where you will come to that moment when you have to figure out if you love that person."

" _Ding."_ All of sudden my phone goes off and I reach out to see who would text me at this time of the day. It is from an unknown number saying, " _Maya Hart, I don't even know why you try. You're so pathetic and ugly. I always thought Riley was more pathetic than you but it's actually reversed, she has Lucas now (I don't know why) but you don't even deserve friends or to be loved. Also, go on Facebook, more things you will find."_ Anger boils up inside of me, I clench my fists, and grit my teeth. How can this person say that about me and Riley?!

"Peaches you okay? Who texted you?" Riley questions with a concern look.

"Oh, umm nobody." I lie putting my phone away, but I can tell she has an, I don't believe you face.

"No one should even be texting you right now, Maya." Mr. Matthews cuts in.

"Sorry Mr. Matthews, but I have a question." I say.

"Go ahead."

"What happens when other people think you don't deserve love? You shouldn't listen to them right?"

"That is for you to decide Maya. Obviously I will tell you not to listen to them but you are all at that age now when you have to learn to make your own decisions. This is a big step to finding out who all are. In fact I have a homework assignment for you all tonight, I want you all to write a one page paragraph of what you all have found out about yourself so far." Mr. Matthews says as the bell rang.

I grab all my stuff and Riley and I walk out together. "Maya, did someone text you saying you don't deserve to be loved? Is that why you asked that question?" Riley asked curious.

"No honey, I was just curious, you have nothing to worry about" I lie with a big fake smile.

 **Please review guys! This story will only continue if you all want me to :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Girl Meets World if I did, the stupid love triangle would not have happened and Rucas and Joshaya would have happened a long time ago.**

Maya's POV

The rest of the day goes by really slow because I couldn't pay attention to anything that is going on in any other classes expect Mr. Matthews and Harper's because they are my two favorite classes. As soon as the final bell rings, Riley and I walk out together and all I can think about is that text I got this morning and what is going on Facebook. Are they saying bad things about Riley and me? They better not, or else I will hunt them down and beat the crap out of them.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Riley asks as I jerk out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking." I answer.

"About what?" She wonders putting her phone into her pocket.

"Oh, about your dad's homework assignment." I lie.

"You're thinking about homework? That has to be your worst lie Maya."

"Look, can we change topics. I just don't want to talk about it." Which is the real truth.

"Fine, let's head over to Topanga's so we can do our homework. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are going to meet us there." Riley suggests.

"Actually, I kind of want to go home."

"What why? We always go to Topanga's after school to do our homework."

"I just feel like going home."

"Your mom is not even going to be at home. She will be at Topanga's and you know that."

"Ugh fine!" I groan not wanting to start an argument.

"What's matter with you? You were acting weird ever since my dad's class."

"Nothing I am just not in a good mood, that's why I want to go home."

"Fine, go home. We'll miss you."

"Thanks, I will see you later."

I run out of the school relieve that Riley didn't question about the text I got this morning. The reason I want to go home is because I need to see what is going on Facebook, especially since that texts said to check Facebook. As soon as I got home, I grab my laptop and log into Facebook. I got a few notifications so I check them and they lead me to a page that it titled "I Hate Maya Hart!" A lot of comments say, "She is so ugly!" "I don't know why she tries, she always get left or rejected." Tears start to stream down my face as I look at these hurtful posts, what did I ever do to them? I slam my laptop close and bury my face into my pillow, I continue to sob. Who would create such a page just for people to trash talk me? Do they really hate me that much to do that? I continue to sob into my pillow until I get a text from Riley, _"Hey peaches, you doing ok?"_ Why can't she just leave me alone? I know she is just looking out for me and I love her for that but it's like she doesn't understand personal space. Knowing she will keep texting me if I don't reply back, I send her a quick reply saying, " _Yeah I am fine, just a little tired."_ I hate lying to her but I know if I tell her about the text and the Facebook page, it will affect her worse than me. I quickly get a reply, " _Ok good, want to hang in my bay window and have dinner? Josh is coming over."_ I think about for a few minutes, I decide to text my mom asking if she will be home for dinner and if she is isn't, I will go over to Riley's.

" _Hey mom, will you be home for dinner?"_

After ten minutes, I get a reply, _"Sorry baby girl, I have to cover for one of the employees because she had a family emergency. There some money in the envelope on the top kitchen drawer and a number on the fridge to order pizza."_

" _That's ok, Riley invited me over to her house for dinner, so I will go there and also finish my homework there."_

" _Okay, love you baby girl."_

" _Love you too."_

I immediately text Riley agreeing to come over and she replies back with a big happy face emoji. I get another text thinking it's from Riley or my mom but it was from the unknown number again, _"Did you see the fb page I made? Already over 60 people have liked the page, it's so hilarious what they said and so true."_ Anger boils up again along with tears streaming down my face again, who is this person? What do they have against me? I decide to brush it off and go to Riley's house. I grab my coat, phone, keys, and my books and head out the door. I climb the fire escape and crawl through the bay window and she is already sitting there.

"Hey." She greets with a smile.

"Hi." I greet back with a sad tone.

"What's the matter?" She asks concern.

"Nothing I'm fine just tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh okay, well you want to do some homework while we wait for dinner to be ready?"

"Sure, I haven't started on anything yet."

So me and Riley get out books and manage to get all our homework except for Mr. Matthews' assignment because I am having a hard time finding out who I am.

"Maya, you haven't written anything down yet." Riley breaks the silence.

"I know, I guess I am having a hard time finding out who I am." I admit

"What are you talking about? You're Maya Penelope Hart, you're an amazing friend, you're brave, nice, pretty, and you may not want to admit it but you're intelligent too."

"Thanks Riles, but I don't think that's what your father wants."

"Well, let's go ask him." She suggests and we both walk downstairs just in time for dinner and that's when I see uncle boing again.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Also I forgot to mention before, I will include one or maybe more scenes from the ABC family T.V. movie, Cyberbully starring Emily Osment and Kay Panabaker. If you haven't watched, I recommend it, it's on Netflix. Next chapter will be in Josh's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! I wasn't expecting to get eleven reviews after only two chapters! That was a surprise. Thank you :)**

Josh's POV

I see her, Maya, she is walking down the stairs with my brunette hair niece. I can't help but have a small smile on my face because of how gorgeous she looks. She is wearing a blue denim jacket, a pair of orange denim jeans, and a red shirt inside her jacket. She wears her long wavy blonde hair down and has a little bit of eye liner on. Obviously she doesn't need any make up on because she looks gorgeous without it.

"Hi Uncle Josh." Riley greets as she comes down the stairs.

"Hi Riley and hi Maya." I try to say in the same tone so no one gets suspicious.

"Hi Uncle Boing." Maya greets as she takes a seat next to me with Riley next to her.

"Maya, you're not going to jump on his back or run into his arms?" Riley asks Maya as she wrinkles her eyebrows.

"No I don't feel like it, I just want to eat dinner and go home." Maya answers as she looks at her phone.

"Ok something is definitely wrong." Riley expresses as she takes Maya's phone.

"Hey! Give it back Riles!" Maya demands.

"No not until you tell me what is going on? You've been acting weird ever since my dad's class." Riley refuses.

"Look! Lucas just texted you!" Maya lies.

"Really! Lucas!" Riley yells grabbing her phone and staring at it with her mouth wide open in a happy way.

The gorgeous blonde takes her phone back and continues to look at it in a sad way. I am disappointed that she didn't jump on my back or run into my arms, I enjoy it so much. My brunette niece is definitely right, something is wrong with Maya. I really do want to help find out what is going on, but that would suspect something. I guess I can just hope that Riley will be able to figure it out with the help from her Texan boyfriend and her unique friend, Farkle.

So you all are probably wondering when I started liking Maya, well I will tell you. I developed feelings for her when I went over to my brother's house for Christmas last year. When I first saw her, I almost didn't recognized her because the last time I saw her was when she and Riley were like five years old. She definitely grew up really gorgeous. I really do want to date her, but the age difference is stopping me. Gosh I wish she was seventeen instead of fifteen, and I so badly just want to hug her and give her a kiss.

"Josh?" I jerk out of my thoughts when I hear Topanga call my name.

"Yeah?" I asks.

"Dinner is ready." She tells me as she brings her pot of spaghetti with meatballs along with a side of salad.

I grab my plate and serve myself some spaghetti with meatballs along with salad on the side. As we all dug in my brother starts the conversation, "So have you girls finished your homework?"

"Yes I did daddy." Riley says really happy.

"I did everything else expect for your assignment Mr. Matthews." Maya answers as she takes a bite of her spaghetti.

"Oh, all you have to do is write a paragraph about what you found out about yourself so far." Cory explains.

"That's hard because I don't really know who I am right now." Maya answers as she looks at her phone.

I can't believe what I am hearing. Maya doesn't know who she is? How can she say that? She is the most amazing person I know! She is sweet, brave, gorgeous, and the most independent person I know!

"Maya, just write down everything you know about yourself, that's all you have to do." Cory clarifies.

"Oh that makes it easier for me. Thanks, Mr. Matthews" Maya says as she continues eating.

"No problem." Cory says as he takes a sip of water.

As soon as dinner is over, Riley and Maya go back upstairs while I help my brother and sister in-law with the dishes.

"Josh, don't you have class tomorrow?" Topanga asks me.

"Just one, that's it" I answer as I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Then you should head back to campus so you can get ready for tomorrow." Cory cuts in.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just go say bye to the girls and Auggie." I say as I walk upstairs but this is actually an excuse just to see Maya.

I walk down to Riley's room and see they are sitting at the bay window working on homework.

"Hey girls, I am heading out." I announce walking in.

"Oh okay, see you later Uncle Josh." Riley says as she gives me hug.

"See you Uncle Boing." Maya says as she continues to write.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys." I say as I walk out of the room.

I say goodbye to Cory and Topanga and walk down to the subway station. I sigh in disappointment that Maya didn't even lay a finger on me. What happened to her tonight? Maybe it's just a fluke and the next time I go over to my brother's house, she will either jump on my back or run into my arms. As soon as I reach the station, I wait for the train in order to head back to campus. I hope Maya does something adorable the next time I visit my brother.

 **Remember to review guys! I love your feedback! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You are all amazing! :)**

Maya's POV

It is about 9:00 PM when I just finish Mr. Matthews' homework and realize that I should head out before my mom gets worried.

"Hey Riles, I think I am going to head out so my mom doesn't get worried." I announce as I gather my stuff.

"Aww, okay that's fine. I will see you in the morning." Riley says.

"Thanks, see you later." I say and crawl out of the window.

I climb down the fire escape and walk down the sidewalk. _"Ding!"_ I hear my phone go off thinking it's a text message from my mom but it is from the unknown number again. " _Have you checked fb recently? More hilarious things on there!"_ Oh no! I have to get home fast so I can see what they are saying, I run as fast as I can all the way home. As soon as I reach home, my mom is in the kitchen cleaning up a little bit.

"Hey baby girl. I was just about to text you."

"Yeah I had the feeling, sorry if I worried you."

"I am never worried when you're at the Matthews' house."

"That's good, anyway I got to go do something upstairs." I say running upstairs and grabbing my laptop.

I go onto my page and what I see shocks and angers me. _"Maya is such an attention seeker! She claims that she has a terrible life because her dad left and her mom works all the time."_

" _She is so pathetic! Like seriously, I don't even believe her! Do any of you guys do?"_

" _No one bit! She obviously does it for attention."_

" _Totally!"_

Tears of anger stream down my face! I can feel my stomach hurting as if there is a sharp needle in there. How can they say anything about my home life?! They don't even know anything about it! Grr! I just want to find these people and beat the crap out of them! I end up sobbing on my bed, I know I shouldn't let what people say get to me but I just can't help it. Believe it or not, I am just as insecure as Riley; I just don't show it as much as she does. I don't understand what I did to make all these people hate me! Seriously, can someone explain to me what I did?! Who is this person? I finally decide to stand up for myself and not let these bullies make fun of me, I write on the wall.

" _You guys obviously have nothing better to do with your lives! You have no right to talk about my home life like that! You don't even know what is going on! SO GET A LIFE PEOPLE!"_ I post the message on the wall and after five minutes I get comments from anonymous,

" _Eww! It actually talks and lives!"_

" _AWW! How cute! The dumb blonde is standing up for herself!"_

" _Haha! So pathetic! Her friends and family obviously don't care about her."_

More tears stream down my face my throat starts to hurt as if I have a sore throat. They are just so immature don't have anything else to do. What is wrong with me? Am I really that pathetic? Do I really not deserve friends like Riley? As all these questions go through my head, it starts ache as if someone just stabbed it. I slam my laptop close, I look at the mirror and see my eyes are red and puffy and my face is red. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face before my mom can see me, I would tell her about the cyberbullying but she already has too much to worry about, I don't want her to have to worry about me also. After I finish, I walk back into my room and change into my pajamas; I decide to just browse the internet until I need to go to bed. As I am browsing, I can't stop thinking about the Facebook page. I am just so curious who made that page and who the unknown number is, at least if I find out who it is I can confront them. I honestly really wish I can tell someone about this, but I need to learn how to fight my own battles. It is about 11:00 when my mom comes in to say good night to me.

"Did you have a good day baby girl?" My mom asks as she sits on my bed.

"Yeah mom, just like any other ordinary day." I lie and put a fake smile on.

"That's good, have a good sleep and a good day at school tomorrow." My mom says and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks mom, good night." I smile tucking myself in bed.

"Good night."

As soon as she turns off the light, I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _I am walking down the street to Riley's house, she sent me a text asking me to come over now. I climb up the fire escape and crawl through the window and see her sitting at her bay window._

" _What is it Riles?" I ask._

" _Maya, we can't be friends anymore." She announces._

" _Riley, that's not funny." I say thinking it's a joke._

" _I am not kidding Maya. I can't be friends with someone who is pathetic and annoying, it will ruin my reputation."_

' _Riles, you can't be serious!"_

" _I am."_

" _But we have been friends since Kindergarten. You can't just throw away a ten year friendship!" I explain._

" _Well I am, and there isn't anything you can do about it." She says as Josh walks in._

" _Have you done it yet?" Josh asks._

" _Yes, I just did it."_

" _Maya, you have to get over your crush on me. It's embarrassing, I can't have my college friends make fun of me." Josh says._

" _But I really like you, Josh." I say._

" _Well I don't! I will never like you Maya Hart! You're pathetic, annoying, a loser, and ugly!" Josh insults._

" _But-_

" _No Maya it's over, just get out!" Riley interrupts._

" _Riles-_

" _NO! GET OUT!" She yells and roughly pushes me out of the window._

 _I try to crawl back in but she shuts the window, locks it, and closes the curtain. Tears stream down my face, I can't believe I lost my best friend, my sister, my other half!_

* * *

I wake up breathing heavily and all sweaty, thank goodness it was just a horrible nightmare. I look at the time and it is 3:30 in the morning. I don't know if I can fall back asleep after that nightmare, but I have to try and I manage to without any worse dream.

* * *

Next Morning

I am standing at Riley's locker as she gets her books out. I decide to start a conversation with her since its dead silence and I don't want her to know that something is wrong with me.

"Riles, do you think I still have a chance with your Uncle Josh?"

"I don't know Maya, maybe when you're eighteen."

"I can wait that long." I say and we both chuckle and walk into Mr. Matthews' class.

* * *

Unknown bully's POV

I just overheard Maya's conversation with Riley about her uncle. Did I really just hear that she has a crush on him? Oh this is so going on the page! Everybody knows she has no chance with him, which is what I am going to text her about. She is such a pathetic loser.

 **Aww poor Maya. So who do you guys think the bully, that is texting Maya, is? I will give you three possibilities.**

 **1\. Missy**

 **2\. Billy Ross**

 **3\. Charlie**

 **Leave it in the review with your answer! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are seriously the best! I love all your reviews and your predictions of who the bully might be! Enjoy chapter 5! :)**

Maya's POV

I can barely pay attention in any of my classes because I am too focused on who this bully might be. I really want to confront them about the reason why they are torturing me. Finally after Harper's class, it is lunch time; the one class I don't have to worry about paying attention. While I am getting my lunch, _"Ding!"_ my phone goes off and it's a text message from the bully again: " _You might find out who I am today, tomorrow, or after that. You never know."_ Oh gosh, who is this person?! I am getting frustrated now, why don't they just tell me who they are? Is this some sort of plan? Do they have some sort of way that they are going to reveal themselves? "Maya?" I jerk out of my thoughts when I see Farkle with a concern and confuse look on his face.

"Hey Farkle." I greet.

"You ok? You had a scared and worried look on your face." Farkle asks.

"Yeah, I was just in deep thought." I half lie putting a fake smile on.

"Ok but if there is any sort of issue going on, you know you can always talk to me." Farkle says.

"Thanks Farkle."

We both walk over to where the rest of the group is, Riley and Lucas are holding hands and smiling at each other; Zay is just too focused on his food. After we all settle in, Farkle gets out his phone and starts texting his new girlfriend, Smackle. I just try to eat my lunch while I think about who this bully might be, I can't believe I am saying this but I hope they reveal themselves today so I can know who they are. After lunch finishes, I walk back to my locker to grab my books for my next class.

Riley's POV

Something is wrong with Maya, I just know it. Ever since yesterday she has been acting strange, she never talks to anybody. I can't to take it anymore, I am going to find out what is going on whether she likes it or not.

"Hey Riley, you alright?" My boyfriend, Lucas, asks.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just worried about Maya." I answer as I gather my stuff.

"I am too, she has been really quite ever since yesterday." Lucas agrees as he takes my hand and we walk out of the cafeteria together.

"Yeah I have a feeling it has something to do with that text she got during my dad's class yesterday."

"Makes sense."

We both walk down and see Maya at her locker getting her books ready.

"Hey peaches." I greet with a big smile.

"Hey sweetie." She greets back with a sad tone.

"What's wrong, why so down?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing, I am fine." Maya response but I know she is lying.

"No you're not Maya. I know when you're lying." I comment.

"I said I am fine." Maya denies.

"Maya, we just want to help you." I plead a little

"I SAID I AM FINE! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maya yells as she slams her locker and walks away.

Tears start to well up in my eyes, why doesn't she want my help? All I want is for her to be happy, I want everybody to be happy.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asks Lucas.

"Of course not, she just needs some time alone." He reassures as he kisses my head.

"Okay." I say and we both walk down to our next class.

Maya's POV

I hate that I snapped at Riley and Lucas, I also hate lying to them. I wish I can tell them about the cyberbullying but I know it's going to affect Riley more than me. Although, l have a good feeling she is going to find out eventually, I hope she never does though. As I walk down to my next class, all of a sudden, two people throw a trash bag over me and I can feel them picking me up. I try to escape, but they are way too strong. I can feel the door close behind and they put me down; I fight my way out of the trash bag, I find myself in janitor Harley's closet. My eyes get wide as I see who brought me here are.

"Hello Maya, surprise." The person greets.

 **Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! I promise you will find out who the bully is in the next chapter! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, you will now see who the bully is! Enjoy chapter 6! :)**

Maya's POV

My eyes get wide as I see who is in the closet with me.

"Hello Maya, surprise!"

"Missy?" I say.

"Yes it's me, also come in guys." She announces as Billy Ross and Charlie Gardner come inside the closet.

"Billy? Charlie?" I say.

"That's right Maya." Billy answers.

"Are you guys the ones that have been bullying me?" I ask.

"Of course, are you really that stupid?" Missy answers in a harsh tone showing her phone with all the text messages.

"Billy and Charlie have also been texting you." Missy adds.

"But why? Billy, I thought you've changed?" I question looking at him.

"Well it's not my fault that everyone always admires your bravery and your ability to speak your mind!" Billy response all upset.

"Umm okay, what about you Charlie? If you like Riley, you wouldn't want to hurt her best friend." I inquire to Charlie also not knowing how to response to Billy.

"How about the fact that you hurt your best friend." Charlie replies.

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"The fact that you went after her crush, when she was hurting so badly." Charlie announces.

"I thought she liked him as a brother." I defend.

"Well she didn't and if you really were her best friend, you would've realized that she was lying just to make you happy! She sacrificed her own happiness for you! How could you have been so dumb Maya?" Charlie shouts.

"Are you calling me a bad friend?" I question.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Now it's my turn." Missy cuts pushing Charlie out of the way.

"I already know that you hate me Missy." I propose.

"Yeah but still I need to get this out. I still really like Lucas and Riley stole him from me! So what a better way to get her back than to hurt her best friend." She explains.

"Does Riley know?" I ask.

"No you idiot, and I am not planning on telling her. I know you're going to end up telling her." Missy answers.

"Oh no, there is no way I am telling her." I refuse.

"You won't have too, it will just happened." Missy declares.

"No it won't!" I deny.

"Oh yes it will, anyway lets go boys." Missy tells Billy and Charlie.

"One second, I got to do something." Charlie says and comes up to me.

"What do you want?" I asks.

He reaches both his hands out and roughly pushes me back and I fall into Janitor Harley's stuff and sob in pain. I cry for a good ten minutes until I look at my phone and see that I have five texts from Riley, three from Lucas, and two from Farkle and Zay all asking where I am. I notice that I am twenty minutes late for science class, I grab my stuff and decide to head to the bathroom first so I can wash my face. I can't have anyone in the group notice that I was crying, I don't need them suspecting even more. I take one last look at the mirror and walk down to science class. As soon as I reach there, everybody looks at me and Mr. Norton says, "Maya, you're late."

"I'm sorry Mr. Norton. Something unexpected came up." I explain and that's the truth.

"It's okay, take your seat." He instructed.

I take my seat next to Lucas.

"Where were you?" Lucas asks.

"In the bathroom." I half lie.

"Ok." He says.

I silently sigh in relief that he didn't suspect anything. The whole class goes by pretty fast since I missed the first twenty minutes of it. As soon as the bell rings, I am one of the first ones out but Riley stops me.

"Maya wait." She calls.

"What is it?" I asks.

"Why were you late to class?"

"I was in the bathroom." I half lie to her.

"For twenty minutes?" She questions.

"It's personal Riles!" I raise my voice.

"Sorry." She immediately says.

"It's fine." I say.

"Want to head over to Topanga's now that school is over?"

"Yeah let's go."

I personally want to go home and check Facebook, but I don't want her to get any more suspicious.

* * *

Josh's POV

I am walking back to my dorm since I just finished my one class for the day. I am so glad today is Friday, which means I don't have to worry about homework. As I am walking down the hall, a cute girl with wavy red hair, freckles on her face, and wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, its Josh right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"I'm Molly, I was wondering if maybe you want to go out some time. I think you're really cute." She questions in a nervous tone.

"Oh, I am really sorry but I am not really interested in dating right now. Again, I am really sorry." I reject in the nicest way as possible.

"Oh its fine." She accepts.

"Thanks for the offer though, I am flattered." I try to cheer up.

"No problem, I will be fine." She reassures smiling and walks away.

I am flattered that she wants to go out with me, but I just like Maya too much that I don't want to get into a relationship with anybody else.

"Hey." I greet my roommate as I walk in.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" He greets back.

"Nothing expect I just rejected a cute girl who asked me out.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, the truth is that I really like this other girl who doesn't go to our school."

"Oh ok, well I hope you get a chance to date her."

"Yeah me too."

I honestly do hope that Maya still likes me after she turns eighteen.

 **Ta Da! The bully is all three of them! What do you think of that twist? Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I am ready to finish this story! Missed you guys so much! Enjoy chapter 7! :)**

Maya's POV

Riley, me, and the guys are all sitting at our usual spots at Topanga's talking about what we want to do tonight. Since it's Friday and we are not going to do any homework until Sunday, we want to do something fun.

"How about we go see a movie?" Farkle suggests.

"That's a great idea! Let's see the Jungle Book!" Riley says in her usual happy and bubbly tone.

"No! We are not seeing a Disney movie!" I protest.

"Aww, okay." Riley pouts.

"Sorry I yelled, I'm just tired and I'm sorry for yelling at you and Lucas earlier today." I apologize.

"Oh it's alright peaches." Riley forgives smiling.

"Anyway, the new Captain America movie just released last weekend. You guys want to see that?" Lucas cuts in and proposes.

"Yes! I've been wanting to see that for so long!" Zay agrees.

"I don't mind, I do love Chris Evens! He's gorgeous!" Riley exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks looking at Riley.

"But I love you and you're adorable." Riley compliments.

"Thank you." Lucas thanks and kisses her cheek.

"Ugh!" I say putting a disgust face on.

"Sorry peaches, we'll try not to do PDA." Riley apologizes.

"It's alright sweetie." I forgive putting a fake smile on.

"Alright, I just looked up the timings and the next movie time is at 7:30 and there is one at 8:00. " Farkle cuts in looking at his phone.

"Let's go the 8:00 show, we can all have a small dinner and then get snacks at the movie." Lucas suggests.

"You just want to get your popcorn and chocolate, don't you?" Riley accuses.

"That is right, but you can get your gummies." Lucas agrees.

"Fair enough." Riley says.

"So we all agree on the 8:00 show?" Farkle inquires.

"Yeah." Riley and Lucas both say.

"I'm cool with that, as long as I get to see it." Zay answers.

"Cool, I'll text Smackle and see if she wants to come." Farkle says.

" _Ding!"_ My phone goes off so I pull out and look at the text. _"Hey Heart, better check fb! Lot of hilarious things on there!"_

"Actually, you guys go ahead, I'm not really in the mood to go to the movies." I try to back out.

"Aww, but Maya. It's Captain America! Civil War! And you love Chris Evens." Riley tries to convince.

"No I don't! That's you!" I deny.

"Oh really? So those posters of Captain America in your room, are mine?" Riley talks back folding her arms and everyone starts laughing, which makes me really upset and angry.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GET IT! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL YOU EVER GET WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!" I yell and storm out of Topanga's.

I run up the stairs and let the tears fall out of my eyes. I feel so guilty for screaming at the gang; I did not mean to, but I am just so overwhelmed with emotions that it just came out. I do want to go back and apologize but they are all probably still in shock by the whole thing. I end up just walking back home so I can check Facebook. Maybe once I calm down, then I'll reconsider going to the movies because I really do like Chris Evens. I finally reached home, so I grab my laptop and check Facebook. The page is full of more insulting comments.

" _Maya finally found out who we were!"_

" _I can't believe how stupid she was for figuring it out herself!"_

" _Can she get anymore pathetic?"_

" _I hope she figures out soon that no one on this planet gives a crap about her! I mean who would?"_

" _I know right! Who would like and care for a dumb blonde? No wonder that Josh guy doesn't like her!"_

I can't believe they are saying these things about me! How do they even know about Josh? I slam my laptop and just sob into my bed. I sob for a good 20 minutes until I get a text from Riley. _"Hey peaches I hope you're okay now, I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of the guys. I thought I was just making joke, I did not realize it would hurt you!"_ I send back a quick It's okay text message and tell her that I just need to be alone for a little bit. After that, I sit on my bed and think of a way to deal with these bullies because it is really getting way out of control now.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Feels good to be back! Also, if you're a Captain America fan, I recommend seeing the new movie! It's amazing and I am going to start a Captain America fanfiction if you're interested! :)**


End file.
